I am mine
by ann1981
Summary: One-shots about different characters on the Tudors who made an impression on me however minor or big their roles were.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the Showtime drama The Tudors. I do not profit from this story. **_

_John Constable_

I am just a man who has had enough. Everything that was important to me has been taken away from me by Cromwell and his thugs. Our monasteries have been destroyed. My faith is the only thing that has kept me going throughout this rebellion. They see me as a leader although I am a man of low birth.

I have a suspicious feeling about this, I have been asked to come to court alongside Sir Ralph Elliker. We are to explain ourselves before the king himself. He may be the King but he has evil counsel. Cromwell will not stop until he destroys us all and I fear the king feels the same way. He is a man hurt in his pride. Once he was a good king but when he pushed aside his queen for that harlot and denounced our holy father, it was all over. He murdered innocent people, good Christian people. I fear that he is nothing more than a tyrant.

Sir Ralph was very excited after Mr Aske returned from court after Christmas, He said that the king was gracious enough to pardon us all and called him a true king and a good prince. Me and Lord Darcy were not convinced. Mr Aske tried to explain that there was to be a parliament to talk about all our grievings and that the new Queen would be crowned here at York. I do not trust this or the honey toned words of the Duke of Suffolk. We will march on and arm ourselves once more.

It was an ambush! Dear god in heaven... we were completely destroyed by the dukes army while we were gathering our forces. I myself have been captured. The duke said that my case would be further investigated in London and then he told his guards to take me to the tower. I lashed out at him: "You mean tortured! Don't you, your grace!" For a moment I could see a look of guilt on his face, but he masked it quickly.

Never before in my life have I been this close to wanting death to embrace me with open arms. The pain the horror. I heard of torture before of course and have seen my share of executions. When they first came for me to take me to the chamber I vowed to not let them break me. That man is the devil himself and I can't believe he is the kings brother. The pain is almost unbearable. I put my life in god's hands: "Dear god have mercy on me and forgive them for their sins against me." I actually prayed out loud for my tormenters.

That evil man seemed unfazed and so full of rage that I had the nerve to pray for him. He let them bound me on a table and put a hot fire poker inside of me.. How can a man do such horrible things to another man? It stunned me, I screamed out my pain and misery. Now I wait for the morning. I can't barely move. I asked god for forgiveness for my sins and prayed for the souls of those who betrayed me. I welcome you death in the morning when I face the axe.

_A/N: I loved this character in the Tudors although it was a little role. It was a very powerful role so I decided to make a one shot about his thoughts. I hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Originally this was just a one/shot but I decided to make a series of those, there are a lot characters in the Tudors who made a deep impression on me, so I am continuing this.**_

_**I do not own the Tudors nor am I benefiting from this story, it´s just a piece of my imagination. **_

**CHAPTER TWO: Anne Askew**

I am a true Christian and I speak freely about the way that I believe. I preach and try to encourage the people to find the truth for themselves. I am free of the stigma of the catholic church and the vicar of Rome. Now my body lies mangled and broken in this dark cold cell because I have the courage to stand up for what I believe in.

Those man are so afraid of the new religion that they deem in necessary to hunt us down and murder us one by one, because we believe differently. It's painful for me though, in the end we all believe in the same god and that he send his only son to die for our sins.

What I can't accept though is the fact that according to the Catholic church we should all worship statues of saints. If you can read then you know that the bible says that thou should not worship any statues. It is against god's law. In the end my preaching was declared dangerous and heretic and that fanatic bishop Gardiner and his lackeys where the ones who captured me.

I was ready to die for my believes but after the bishop ordered me to be taken to the torture chamber he was met with heavy resistance from the constable who even went to the king to stop those man. I do not hold him in contempt for he tried to help me in a way. I was no use though, Chancellor Wriothesley and sir Richard Rich racked me until my shoulders and hips were pulled from my sockets and my knees and elbows were drawn apart. I screamed and cried in pain, calling to God to relieve me of my tormenters and in the end a sort of peace came over me. I knew I was going to die but I would be living forever in the heavens above.

After they took me back to my cell it was announced to me that I was to be burned at the stake as a heretic. I could feel their hatred though I did not fear them. I told him nothing of my friends and did not betray the Queen in any kind of way.

The next day I was taken from my cell and carried to the place of my execution because I could not walk. I was barely lucid because of all the pain. The people surrounding the stake were quite and some of them were crying openly. I was not a criminal in their eyes, i was a woman tortured and prosecuted against the law and only for my believes. Amongst those people was my dear friend Anne Stanhope, who was giving something to the executioner. When they tied me to the stake, he put a little bag around my neck and whispered that it was from a friend.

And then there was only pain, like hellfire licking at my flesh, I screamed and screamed but I could not get away from it, suddenly there was a loud explosion and I the pain was gone...I felt nothing. I was floating above my own tormented body hanging in the chains, consumed by fire. In the end it was all worth it, people would remember me for who I was and what I believed in. I am Anne Askew and I am free.


End file.
